Intentando Trollear a Aizen
by LuzAllende
Summary: A Nnoitra se le a ocurrido una idea. Si Aizen siempre se la pasa trolleando a los demás con sus ilusiones, por qué no trollearlo a él? Los Espadas se unen a su causa, pero lo que no saben es que El Señor de Hueco Mundo no se las pondrá tan fácil. Pasen y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente bonita de todas partes del mundo :) aquí vuelvo con otro fic jejejeje. Esta historia se me ocurrió porque, como siempre, mi hermanita y yo nos pusimos a hablar sobre Bleach y a inventar situaciones cómicas entre los personajes. Y casi siempre nuestra principal victima es nada más y nada menos que Sousuke Aizen! *aplausos, aplausos* xD

Disclaimer: los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo-sama. Si no fuera así, Gin no habría muerto

Los espadas quieren hacerle una broma a Aizen, pero él no se dejara tan fácilmente XD

* * *

Intentando Trollear a Aizen

Se podía ver al Emperador de Las Noches y Rey de Hueco Mundo sentado como siempre en su trono de piedra, con su mejilla apoyada en su mano y con su misma cara de "tengo todo planeado, incluso la mosca hollow que acaba de pasar frente a mi también lo planeé". Casualmente ese día todos los Espadas tenían el día libre, pero no creerán que estaban de vagos por ahí... bueno, tal vez algunos si.

En fin, la mayoría de los Espadas estaban reunidos en la sala de Reuniones discutiendo un tema muy importante, tanto que hasta Yammy estaba poniendo atención...si claro. En la sala sólo estaban Barragan, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Nnoitra, Grimmjow, Aaroniero, Szayel y Yammy; Starck estaba durmiendo y Zomari estaba muy ocupado meditando. Nnoitra era el encargado de esa improvisada reunión y Aaroniero estaba de guardián en la puerta por si se acercaban Gin o Tousen, y en el peor de los casos Aizen.

\- Bueno mis queridos compañeros - comenzó diciendo la quinta Espada - los he reunido aquí contra su voluntad para...

\- no me importa para que nos hayas reunido, tengo experimentos muy importantes que hacer. No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, quinta - interrumpió Szayel acomodándose los lentes y con notable molestia marcada en su rostro.

\- Nnoitra, apresúrate y dinos qué demonios quieres - dijo Harribel con voz de ultratumba y mirada amenazante.

\- ya me puedo ir? - pregunto Yammy con un dedo en el oído.

\- yo me largo - dijo molesto Barragan para luego levantarse de su asiento y dirigirse a la salida, seguido de los demás Espadas.

\- ¡nadie si irá de aquí! - grito Nnoitra ya fuera de sus casillas. Al ver que todo el mundo se giró a verlo con cara de querer meterle un cero por donde no le quepa, prosiguió a explicar de una vez por todas lo que quería decir desde un principio - bien, estuve pensando...

\- Uy, y no te dolió? - interrumpió nuevamente Grimmjow partiendose de la risa junto a los demás presentes, a excepción de Ulquiorra, que no le veía la gracia al comentario, y Yammy, que no había entendido.

\- ¡ya cállense bola de idiotas!- volvió a gritar la quinta Espada, provocando que las risas poco a poco fueran apágandose - como les decía, ayer se me ocurrió una idea muy divertida. ¿qué les parece si intentamos hacerle un broma a Aizen-sama? - dijo la quinta como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo (nótese el sarcasmo)

\- tu me estás hablando es de adrenalina - dijo Szayel y de kami-sabe-donde sacó unos lentes oscuros y se los puso..sobre sus gafas...wtf

\- quieres que te maten? - preguntó Harribel - hay mejores formas de suicidarse sin sufrir mucho, sabías?

\- La mujer una vez me explicó que eso se llama "trollear" - habló por primera vez Ulquiorra, la cuarta Espada.

\- y... que dices, mi querido emo? trolleamos a Aizen-sama? - dijo Nnoitra con una sonrisa torcida.

\- no, no puedo hacer semejante cosa a Aizen-sama - se negó el pelinegro cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

\- yo si le entro! - gritó Grimmjow notablemente animado

-yo también, quiero ver qué pasa - apoyó Aaroniero desde la puerta. Poco a poco se fueron uniendo los demás, aleganando que sería entretenido ver cómo mataban a la quinta Espada por semejante idiotez. Al final, sólo quedaba Ulquiorra, quien se negaba rotundamente a molestar a Aizen-sama

\- Vamos emo! no seas marica! - ya Grimmjow se estaba hartando de Ulquiorra. ¿cómo podía ser que existiese alguien tan aburrido?

\- Si lo haces te prometo que te explicaré que es un corazón - dijo Szayel, esperando que su soborno funcionara, y para su sorpresa, así fue.

\- Está bien - aceptó sin más, sorprendiendo a los presentes, en verdad había caído muy fácil.

\- Bien, Aaroniero, avísales a Starck y a Zomari. Los demás preparen sus bromas...digo trolleadas.

Los Espadas aprovecharon el resto del día para planear sus bromas, considerando todos los escenarios posibles, sip... definitivamente tenían todo fríamente calculado. Uno que otro tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Szayel (entiéndase Yammy) pues siempre caía en su propia broma. Stark y su fracción Lilynette cooperaron para planear su propia broma. Por otro lado, Grimmjow se estaba centrando más en matar a Aizen que en trollearlo. Así, para el final del día, ya tenían listas su bromas, en el caso de Grimmjow, sus trampas asesinas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, ya todos estaban listos con sus bromas en posición, todos atentos cuando apareciera su víctima. El único detalle, era que no se habían puesto de acuerdo para ver en qué momento cada quien haría su jugada, por lo que no sabían en qué momento ocurrirían las trolleadas, ni tampoco la ubicación de las bromas; y para empeorar, no tenían ni la menor idea de cuáles serían las bromas de sus compañeros. Estaban perfectamente coordinados (nótese el sarcasmo).

 **Trolleada de Stark y Lilynette**

Habían decidido hacer algo sencillo, en realidad Stark tenía flojera y pensó en algo sencillo. Se habían escondido en la habitación del Emperador de las Noches, La primera Espada se escondió en el armario y su fracción, aprovechando que era pequeña, se escondió detrás de un mueble, esperando que el ex capitán cayera en brazos de Morfeo.

Pero resulta que ambos se habían quedado dormidos mientras esperaban. Lilynette fue la primera en despertar, asustándose al ver la hora en el reloj de la mesa de noche. ¡eran cerca de las seis de la mañana! rápidamente fue al armario para despertar a Stark para llevar a cabo su broma.

\- pss! oi Stark! despierta! con un demonio! - gritaba en voz baja la rubia mientras lo zarandaba

\- tch! que demonios quieres Lilynette - murmuró medio dormido la primera Espada.

\- tenemos que trollear a Aizen! apresúrate y trae la crema pastelera!

\- esta bien, ya voy - dijo desperezándose.

Debían actuar rápido, en cualquier momento el ex capitán podría despertar, y si eso ocurría, digamos que no quería ser comida para los Menos. Se acercaron en cuatro patas sigilosamente a la cama. La fracción ya tenía preparada la cámara mientras que Stark colocaba la crema pastelera en la mano del Emperador de Las Noches. Lo único que faltaba para completar la broma era hacer que estornudara. Pero como si el destino, o Kami, o Goku, o como ustedes quieran, estuviera en su contra, sonó el despertador, el endemoniado aparato empezó a sonar como si no hubieran un mañana. Entonces el castaño levantó su mano embarrada de crema para apagar dicho aparato y... digamos que no logró darle al botón a la primera. Lejos de siquiera rozar el despertador, posó su mano sobre la cabeza de la Primera Espada, llenándolo de la dulce crema, que lentamente caía sobre su cara. La rubia no desaprovechó la situación y le tomó foto a su otra mitad. Estaba a punto de reírse, pero al ver como el ex capitán empezaba a despertar, se escondieron rápidamente debajo de la cama a esperar que el Señor de Hueco Mundo abandonara sus aposentos para poder salir corriendo como alma que lleva el shinigami.

Resultado: **FAIL! el pastel se quedó sin cereza**

 **Trolleada de Barragan**

La segunda Espada había mandado a una de sus fracciones a que siguieran muy discretamente a Aizen para poder saber en donde se encontraba. Había pensado una broma sencilla , demasiado fácil, no veía la mínima posibilidad de fallar. Estaba muy confiado y, según una de sus fracciones le había informado, la Primera Espada había fallado ridículamente. También aprovecharía esta oportunidad para vengarse por su palacio. Ya vería ese niño bonito, nadie osaba sentarse en SU trono.

\- Barragan-sama - dijo una de sus fracciones arrodillándose en frente de él - he venido a informarle que Aizen-sama se encuentra camino a la sala del trono.

\- Bien, hora de poner en marcha mi truqueada - dijo la Segunda Espada con pose de superhéroe.

\- es trolleada, señor - le corrigió la fracción.

\- como sea - dijo sin quitar su pose.

Apenas llegó al lugar donde le habían indicado sus fracciones que estaba Aizen, el ex rey de Hueco Mundo fingió que se le había caído una moneda sin que el castaño se diera cuenta, y se escondió detrás de la esquina de uno de los pasillos y esperó a que el ex capitán pasara por ahí.

No habían pasado ni 3 minutos cuando el anciano pudo ver que Aizen se acercaba al lugar donde estaba la moneda. Estaba más que confiado, estaba seguro de que su broma le saldría más que bien. Cuando vio que el castaño iba a agacharse para recoger la moneda, se preparó. Era ahora o nunca...

\- PR...COF COF!- a la Segunda Espada le dio un ataque de tos de esos que a uno lo dejan medio muerto. La idea era hacer el sonido de un pedo, ¡no una fea tos con flema incluida!. Por su parte el castaño, quien obviamente escuchó semejante catarro, se volteó encontrándose con su Segunda Espada casi arrodillada y con lagrimitas en los ojos.

\- Barragan, deberías ir a ver a Szayel. tal vez tenga algo para esa tos - dijo "inocentemente" mientras que guardaba la moneda en el bolsillo de su hakama.

\- h...hai - logró articular a duras penas para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse con una venita en la frente a punto de explotar - puta tos de mierda - murmuró resignado.

Resultado: **FAIL! cof cof**

 **Trolleada de Harribel**

La Tercera Espada, al igual que a Barragan, se le había ocurrido una broma muy sencilla. Ni siquiera necesitó la ayuda de sus fracciones. Consistía en calentar una moneda a una temperatura extrema y colocarla en el suelo, así el imbécil que quiera agarrarla lo pensará dos veces cuando vuelva a encontrarse una moneda en el suelo.

La rubia sabía que en las tardes Aizen dejaba la sala de trono para ir a tomar té; por lo que ella fue cerca de la hora en que el castaño salía, a la puerta de la sala del trono para colocar la moneda caliente y luego se escondió detrás de uno de los inmensos pilares.

Mientras esperaba, vio que Ulquiorra se acercaba a ella, y sin decirle siquiera "hola" también se colocó detrás de un pilar. Supuso que quería ver como resultaba la trolleada. Luego de esperar por unos 20 minutos, por fin ambos Espadas vieron como las puertas del salón del trono se abrían dejando ver al Emperador de Las Noches.

\- "ok, hasta ahora todo va bien" - pensaba Harribel. Pero no contó con que la puerta, al abrirse, fuera a mover la moneda. Por un error tan pendejo, ya había fallado - "diablos"

La puerta había empujado la moneda, quedando ésta detrás de la puerta, por supuesto fuera de la vista de cualquiera. Ambos Vasto Lorde se quedaron escondidos detrás de los pilares y vieron como las puertas volvían a cerrarse dejando ver la moneda pegada a la pared. Apenas el ex capitán se fue, ambos salieron de su escondite. Justo en ese momento venía Nnoitra, quien desde donde venía, podía ver claramente la moneda.

\- una moneda! - dijo el pelinegro agachándose para recogerla, pero... - WTF! - exclamó agitando su mano quemada, bajo la mirada aburrida de Ulquiorra, quien dio media vuelta para irse; y Harribel, que simplemente negaba con la cabeza resignada.

Resultado: **Fail! agua que me quemo!**

 **Trolleada de Ulquiorra**

A nuestro querido Cuarto Espada se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de usar una moneda al igual que a Harribel, sólo que él había pensado la broma de otra forma, no quería arriesgarse a quemarse como le pasó a Nnoitra. La verdad era que no le agradaba nada la idea de hacer quedar en ridículo a su amo Aizen-sama, pero él quería saber que era un corazón, y digamos que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, y cuando sintió la presión espiritual de Aizen actuó rápido. Sacó una moneda del bolsillo de su hakama y de kami-sabe-donde una botella pequeña de pega. Al menos eso era lo que le había dicho Szayel. Colocó una gotita en un lado de la moneda y luego la pegó en el suelo, justo en medio del pasillo, a la vista de todo el mundo.

Cuando el ex capitán apareció en el pasillo, el pelinegro simplemente actuó normal, puso su típica cara de poker con las manos en los bolsillos de su hakama y empezó a caminar en la dirección de donde venía el castaño.

\- Ulquiorra - saludó Aizen

\- Aizen-sama - el pelinegro hizo una reverencia. Pero justo cuando ambos iba a seguir su camino, llegó Yammy, quien también saludó al Rey de Las Noches con una reverencia. Y ahí fue cuando vio una moneda. Lógicamente, quiso agarrarla, pero gracias al pegamento de Szayel, ni Yammy con su "Ira" podía levantarla del suelo. Por su lado Aizen simplemente se fue como si no hubiera pasado nada, dejando a Ulquiorra con su misma cara de poker, pero que internamente estaba que mataba a Yammy de peor forma posible. Por su culpa ahora no le iban a decir qué era un corazón.

\- has arruinado mi trolleada, basura - dijo con ganas de usar su Cero Oscuras contra la Décima Espada, quien al ver la mirada de Ulquiorra más vacía que de costumbre, olvidó la moneda y salió corriendo por su vida.

Resultado: **Fail! Basura...**

 **Trolleada de Nnoitra**

La quinta Espada, después de exprimirse el cerebro, literalmente, se le había ocurrido la forma más fácil y efectiva de trollear a Aizen-sama. Consistía en echarse azúcar en el pelo y después, cuando estuviera cerca (en lo posible al lado) del Emperador de Las Noches, empezar a rascarse como si tuviera pulgas.

Fue a la cocina en busca de la azúcar, pero para su mala suerte habían dos recipientes iguales. Supuso que uno era sal y el otro azúcar. Pensó en probarlos para ver cual era cual, pero de la nada Aizen apareció en la cocina. Rápidamente tomo uno de los dos recipientes y los escondió detrás de él.

\- A...Aizen-sama! que sorpresa verlo por aquí - dijo nerviosamente el pelinegro.

\- Es mi palacio, no entiendo porque te sorprendes - dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

\- N...no e eso. Es que nunca había visto que viniera a la cocina- intentaba sonar educado

\- Aunque no lo creas también debo comer. Además, solo he venido a prepararme una taza de té. Gustas acompañarme?- ofreció simplemente. Nnoitra solo pensaba en una forma de escaparse de esa situación. Aunque pensándolo bien, podría aprovechar para poner en marcha su trolleada. Solo necesitaba salir un momento para echarse el azúcar en el pelo

\- Será un placer, Aizen-sama - de verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo titánico para no mandar a la mierda todo. Odiaba tener que tomar esa cosa, ya tenía suficiente con tener que tomarlo en las reuniones. Pero vamos, todo sea por poder joder a Aizen por lo menos una vez en su putabida. Empezó a fingir que necesitaba ir al baño.

\- sucede algo, Nnoitra? - preguntó el castaño al ver que el pelinegro se movía mucho en su asiento.

\- es que necesito ir al baño - dijo la quinta fingiendo urgencia en su voz.

\- puedes ir - y apenas el ex capitán terminó la frase Nnoitra usó sonido para llegar al baño. Abrió el recipiente y se lo vació sobre la cabeza y de inmediato sintió un olor extraño, y no era precisamente un aroma dulce.

\- pero que mier... esto no es azúcar, es sal - dijo un poco frustrado - supongo que igual funcionará.

Al volver a la cocina ya estaban las dos tazas de té servidas sobre la mesa y Aizen sentado en una silla esperándolo ¡qué considerado! si tan solo supiera lo que esperaba. La quinta se las ingenió para sentarse al lado del ex capitán, alegando que en el asiento que le había ofrecido el castaño pasaba una brisa fría, cosa que era pura mentira.

Nnoitra empezó a rascarse la cabeza disimuladamente mientras tomaba té. Poco a poco fue rascándose cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto que empezó a sacudirse. Mientras tanto, Aizen simplemente lo ignoraba y seguía tomando su delicioso té. No podría importarle menos si la quinta Espada tenía caspa o piojos o pulgas o lo que sea. Todos los químicos que se aplicaba en su perfecto cabello tenían componentes anti-caspa, anti-piojos, anti-todo; así que no tenía de qué preocuparse. Pero resulta que en uno de sus movimientos un diminuto granito de sal fue a parar a su único ojo.

\- AAAAHHHH! MI OJITO SANO! ¡(/&%¿!$·!$%$/(&%·"! - gritaba agonizante el pelinegro mientras se retorcía provocando que le cayera más sal en el ojo - AAAAAHHHH! POR EL AMOR DE AIZEN ALGUIEN AYÚDEMEEE!

Mientras Nnoitra seguía agonizando, el Emperador de Las Noches se iba calmadamente, como si no fuera con él la cosa.

Resultado: **Fail!**

 **Continuará**

* * *

Qué les pareció? les gustó? si? no? reviews? éste será un fic corto y no creo que pase de dos capítulos.

Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida ;)

Mata nee! Hikari-chan fuera :3


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaa he vueltoooo *le tiran una silla* okno, pero ya enserio, quiero disculparme por haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Tenía la segunda parte casi lista, solo me faltaba la trolleada de Yammy y cuando ya me había decidido cual haría, voy a buscar el capítulo para escribirlo y no lo encuentro :[ y yo así de "pero que raios ha pasao aquii?!" pero bueno, al final lo escribí todo de nuevo y hasta creo que me quedo mejor y más gracioso ;)

He leído los comentarios y quiero agradecerles a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de escribirme. También a las personas que votaron y a quienes agregaron ésta historia a sus favoritos. Todo eso me ha impulsado a seguir escribiendo ;) muchas gracias.

Este cap se lo dedico a Minagi-chan (wattpad) muchas gracias por tu ayuda ;D

Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos ^^u

Ahora si, Enjoy the new Chapter! :D

* * *

 ** _Intentando Trollear a Aizen_**

 **Trolleada de Grimmjow**

Había investigado un poco sobre el tema en las computadoras de Szayel y le sorprendió bastante la cantidad de bromas que había, pero hubo un que llamó su atención. Consistía en colocar una pila de 9 voltios en el inodoro y luego agregar un poco de sal. Según lo que leyó, el resultado sería una pequeña descarga que haría que la víctima olvidara sus ganas de ir a hacer sus necesidades (entiéndase hacer del 1 XD).

Ohhh... Pero nuestra Sexta Espada no lo dejaría hasta ahí, nooo claro que no... Consiguió de kami-sama-sabrá-donde una pila de un mayor voltaje, claramente con intensiones de cometer homicidio.

Con una sonrisa marca Chesire se dirigió a la habitación de Aizen, más en específico a su baño personal. Sip, el Emperador de las Noches y Señor de Hueco Mundo no utilizaba los baños públicos de los arrancars; porqué? pues porque era bien malote y tenía su baño privado.

Una vez en frente del retrete de oro macizo con diamantes incrustados (Naaah mentira XD) puso la súper bateria bajo el agua, tratando de ponerla lo más profundo que podía para que el ex capitán no pudiera verla. De repente escuchó que alguien venía.

Alarmado, vació todo el recipiente de sal en el inodoro y se escondió dentro de un jacuzzi que también había allí. Con tan mala suerte de que estaba lleno de agua.

\- *maldición! Bueno, espero que ésto valga toda la pena del mundo*- como pudo se acomodó de manera que pudiera tener una buena vista sin ser descubierto. No quería perderse la reacción del castaño por nada del mundo.

Pero para su sorpresa, fue Yammy quien entró corriendo directo al WC. El peliazul maldijo su suerte. Ya después arreglaría cuentas con Yammy. Escuchó el sonido de un cierre y seguidamente unos desgarradores gritos.

\- AAAAAAHHHHH! - la Décima Espada daba alaridos de dolor. La pantera no tuvo mas remedio que salir. Bruscamente se puso de pie en la tina chorreando agua por todos lados asesinando con la mirada al otro

\- se puede saber... QUÉ MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO?! - explotó el peliazul.

\- yo sólo quería ir al baño! - se excusó la Décima.

\- Y porqué diablos viniste precisamente a éste baño?!. Sabes que no podemos usarlo, para eso están los baños de los arrancars!

\- Es que estaban muy lejos! Y ya no aguantaba. Y tú! Qué rayos hacías aquí?! - exclamó Yammy apuntando acusadoramente a la pantera.

\- Iba a trollear a Aizen, imbécil!

\- Trollear?... Trollear?! Eso era un arma homicida! Tienes idea de lo que se siente?!

\- Pues no, y no quiero averiguarlo. Y tú de qué te quejas? Ni que fuera tan fuerte y estoy seguro de que se necesita más que eso para matar a Aizen - dijo restándole importancia.

\- Puede que no lo mate... Pero mínimo lo deja estéril...

-...

-...

-... entonces ahora... eres estéril?

 **Resultado: FAIL!** *sonido de retrete*

 **Trolleada de Zomari**

La Séptima Espada, después de haber escuchado cómo habían terminado las trolleadas de sus otros compañeros Espadas, optó por una de las trolleadas más fáciles y antiguas del libro. Era sencilla y con algo de suerte saldría tal y como lo tenía planeado.

Consistía en la antigua broma del "No, yo tampoco". Además, al ser una broma que soló necesitaba entablar una simple conversación, disminuía el riesgo de cualquier accidente físico.

Sin perder más tiempo, localizó a Aizen usando la percepción del rieatsu para luego dirigirse al lugar.

El Emperador de Las Noches iba caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos. Con disimulo, se acercó, intentado que pareciera pura casualidad el encuentro.

\- Aizen-sama - saludó con una leve reverencia.

\- Séptima - respondió el castaño. Iba a seguir su camino se no ser porque el Espada le volvió a hablar.

\- Disculpe Aizen-sama, pero tengo una duda o mas bien una pregunta - intentaba ocultar sus intenciones con cortesía.

\- Y de qué se trata? - preguntó sin voltear a verlo mientras seguía caminando. Zomari lo seguía un paso atrás.

\- Pues... Usted conoce el chiste del "No y yo tampoco"? - usó un tono de voz inocente.

\- sí, lo conozco.

\- yo tamp... Eh? - se quedó parado en medio del pasillo intentando entender lo que había pasado para que su trolleada fallara, y para cuando se dio cuenta el castaño ya se había ido.

\- Supongo que... Iré a meditar un rato... Si, eso haré - se marchó con una sonrisa más falsa que la de Sai (#Naruto)

 **Resultado: FAIL!**

 **Trolleada de Szayel**

Había investigado al igual que Grimmjow, y luego de leer varias trolleadas, se topó con una, a su parecer, muy interesante y prometedora.

Consistía en agregarle mentos a una gaseosa. Y pobre de aquel que abra la botella; recibirá una refrescante sorpresa.

Y como le daba flojera ir al mundo humano por una gaseosa normal, el creó la suya propia, y hasta la llamó 'Hollow-Cola'. Había aprovechado de alterar algunas de sus propiedades para que el efecto fuera más explosivo.

Una vez tuvo todo lo que necesitaba, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar todo. Con cuidado abrió una botella de su reciente creación y dejó caer dos mentitas.

De inmediato el refresco salió disparado en todas direcciones salpicando todo. Szayel se apresuró a taparlo y limpiar todo rápido, pues sentía el rieatsu del castaño acercarse. Sin perder tiempo guardó la gaseosa e hizo como si estuviera buscando algo en los estantes.

\- Octava - saludó cortés el ex capitán.

\- Aizen-sama - respondió el pelirrosa con una leve inclinación de cabeza, para luego dirigirse al refrigerador.

\- Le apetecería una refrescante gaseosa? - le ofreció sonriendo mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

\- No acostumbro a tomar esas cosas, pero está bien - aceptó Aizen tomando asiento. Szayel sacó dos vasos con hielo y la botella, que dejó justo en frente de Aizen, dando a entender que él la abriera. Pero el castaño sólo se le quedo viendo, pues obviamente no la iba a abrir. Según él, quien invita es quien sirve.

\- No vas a abrirla? - le preguntó calmado. El pelirrosa sudó frío y con una mueca forzada procedió a abrir la botella. Claro que el salpicado no sería él solo. Si él caía, se llevaría a Aizen junto con El.

Al rodar la tapa puso la botella en una posición estratégica para que el refresco también bañara al ex capitán. Y fue cuando todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Con fuerza, el líquido salió disparado hacia arriba como si de un géiser se tratara, volandole las gafas al pelirrosa, que en un intento de arrastrar a Aizen con él en su desgracia, giró el envase para dispararle también al castaño.

Justamente venía pasando frente a la cocina nuestra querida Cuarta Espada, que al ver lo que ocurría, se percató de inmediato de las intenciones del científico y corrió para tirarse frente a Aizen como si de un escudo se tratara, recibiendo todo el impacto en la cara, para luego caer al suelo inerte con los ojos en espiral.

Una vez pasado el efecto de la gaseosa, Szayel estaba con los ojos como puntitos totalmente mojado del líquido, Ulquiorra inconsciente en el suelo y Aizen? Bueno, sólo tenía su típica cara de "todo es parte de mi plan" y sin más, se levantó y se retiró de la cocina, valiéndole madres el "sacrificio" de la Cuarta.

 **Resultado: FAIL!** *se salpica la pantalla con Hollow-Cola*

 **Trolleada de Aaroniero**

Nuestra querida Novena Espada había escogido una trolleada que involucraba una de sus actividades favoritas; Comer, pues era uno de los placeres de la vida y eso él lo sabía de sobra.

Para su trolleada sólo necesitaba un dulce, y mucho mejor si era de esos que vienen con relleno, pues sólo tendría que sacarlo y en su lugar agregar salsa picante.

Se había escapado un par de horas al mundo humano sólo para buscar la salsa picante. Y justamente la encontró en la tienda mexicana de Juanito Sánchez. El hombre le aseguró que era la salsa más picante que había, y pues, él le creyó.

Al regresar tomó uno de los dulces que se viera más apetitoso y le sacó el relleno para luego inyectarle la salsa. Y cuando tuvo todo listo, se guardó el dulce en el bolsillo de su hakama y se dispuso a buscar a su víctima.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se encontró con el castaño en uno de los pasillos. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca lo saludó con respeto.

\- Aizen-sama - hizo una reverencia ocultando una diminuta sonrisa. Incluso había usado la apariencia de Kaien para presenciar mejor su trolleada. El castaño, ajeno a las intenciones de la Novena Espada, respondió el saludo; iba a seguir su camino de no ser porque el arrancar se colocó frente a él, impidiéndole el paso.

\- Disculpe que lo moleste, pero he querido hacerle un pequeño obsequio - le ofreció el caramelo, que el otro aceptó con una sonrisa guardándolo en el bolsillo de su traje.

\- gracias por el gesto, Aaroniero - rodeó al pelinegro y siguió caminando bajo la mirada desconcertada del Espada.

\- eh... No va a comerlo ahora? - preguntó nerviosamente.

\- lo guardaré para más tarde - explicó sin siquiera mirarlo ni detenerse.

Aaroniero no se perdería la reacción del castaño cuando probara el dulce. Así que decidió seguirlo, ocultando su rieatsu y manteniéndose a una distancia segura del ex capitán.

Al final, terminó siguiéndolo hasta el bosque de los Menos. Estaba en una especie de plataforma en uno de los árboles junto con Tousen.

Se escondió entre algunas ramas y saco de kami-sama-sabrá-donde unos binoculares. Alcanzó a ver el dulce asomado en el bolsillo del castaño.

\- rayos, como Aizen se mueva se va a caer - y como si hubiera predicho el futuro, exactamente pasó. El dulce cayó hacia los Menos que estaban más abajo de la plataforma y uno de ellos se lo tragó.

Aaroniero, un poco frustrado por haber fallado, estaba dispuesto a irse hasta que escuchó unos fuertes alaridos.

El Menos que se había tragado el dulce estaba botando fuego por la boca. Se quedó a ver, esperando que alguno de sus disparos le diera a Aizen. En verdad esa era una salsa muy picante. Juanito tenía razón.

\- mierda! Un poco más a la derecha - exclamó al ver que una bola de fuego había pasado muy cerca del castaño. Sin embargo, no se dio cuenta de que el Menos había disparado en su dirección - espera, ¡¿Qué?!

Salió volando al estilo Equipo Rocket hasta perderse en el cielo nocturno de Hueco Mundo.

 **Resultado: FAIIIIIIIL!** *desaparece a lo lejos*

 **Trolleada de Yammy**

Luego de haber pensado varias trampas en las cuales al intentar llevarlas a cabo; o caía en su broma o le parecían demasiado absurdas como para que Aizen cayera en ellas.

Un poco ya harto de la situación, más que todo por haber caído también en algunas bromas de sus compañeros, optó por una trolleada que era algo así como 'término medio' pues no era tan complicada y esperaba tener más suerte que los otros Espada.

Su broma consistía en colocar en uno de los pasillos más concurridos por el Emperador de Las Noches, una cuerda de lado a lado; debía ser fina, para que no se notara, y resistente para que no se rompiera cuando alguien tropezara con ella.

Decidió colocar su trampa en el pasillo que daba al salón del trono, pues en algún momento Aizen tendría que pasar por ahí.

Utilizó una especie de alambre de plástico muy fino y que a menos de dos metros de distancia no se podía ver. Lo tensó bien y se colocó detrás de una columna, ocultando su rieatsu para presenciar su trolleada.

.

.

.

 ** _Algunas hogdas mas tagde..._**

Nuestra Décima Espada había esperado por mucho tiempo a que el castaño apareciera y no supo en que momento se quedó dormido.

Despertó un tanto desorientado mirando a todos lados. Luego observó la cuerda que seguía intacta. Con un poco de molestia supuso que Aizen aún no pasaba.

\- aaaahrg ésto está tardando mucho - dijo fastidiado - esperaré un poco más. Si no viene entonces me largo. Que se joda Nnoitra - culpaba al pelinegro, pues todo había sido su idea.

Así pasaron unas horas más y el Espada volvió a caer dormido. Lo que él no sabía, era que el castaño sí había pasado frente al él un par de veces. Aizen nunca bajaba la guardia, aun estando en su palacio, por lo que pudo ver la broma y evitar caer en ella.

Y sólo para joder, porque era bien malote, hizo un poco de ruido para despertar el Décimo y luego esconderse. Yammy, al ver que nadie había caído, ni siquiera un mísero arrancar, tuvo un ataque de ira.

\- Aaaah maldita sea! Ya me cansé! Me largo de aquí! Voy a matar a Nnoitra cuando lo vea! Estúpida cuchara! Voy a partirlo como si fuera un maldito mondadientes!- tan concentrado estaba maldiciendo a la Quinta, que olvidó por completo su trolleada y terminó tropezando y cayendo de cara al suelo. Fue cuando Aizen se digno a aparecer para disfrutar de la desgracia del otro.

\- Deberías tener cuidado, Yammy. Alguien colocó un alambre allí - dijo fingiendo inocencia mientras el gigante que yacía en el suelo era víctima de varios tics nerviosos y unas cuantas venas a punto de estallar. El castaño sólo se retiró del lugar pasando sobre la trampa como si nada. Yammy quedó unos segundos en silencio mientras se ponía de pie para luego estallar.

\- ¡ME **** EN TU **** MADRE NNOITRA! - gritó a los cuatro vientos y cierto pelinegro sólo estornudó sin razón aparente...

 **Resultado: FAIIIIIL!** *grita como Hulk*

* * *

 **Notas de autora:**

Tadaaaaa~ que les pareció? :D espero que les haya sacado varias risas y sonrisas ;)

De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza y espero que éste cap lo haya recompensado.

Y bueno, espero que nos volvamos a leer en otras historias :3

Se despide Hikari-chan ^^/


End file.
